the_originalsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson (aussi surnommé "Nik") est l'hybride Originel, né de la sorcière originelle : Esther et d'un chef loup-garou (dont l'identité est inconnu), bien que son père officiel soit le mari de sa mère, Mikael Mikaelson. Par sa mère il a trois demi-frères ainés- un frère (dont l'indentité est inconnu), Elijah et Finn -, deux frères cadets - Kol et Henrik - et une demi-sœur plus jeune nommée Rebekah. Klaus était proche de sa famille, à l'exception de Mikael avec qui il avait une relation plus que tendue. Klaus est aussi le père d'une petite fille à naitre avec Hayley Marshall, ainsi qu'un lointain oncle de Cary (un descendant de son père naturel). C'est lorsque son frère Henrik fut tué par un loup-garou, qu'Esther effectua un rituel qui transforma Klaus, ses frères et sœurs ainsi que son beau-père en vampire. Quand il fit sa première victime humaine, son gène de loup-garou s'activa, révélant ainsi que Mikael n'était pas son père et qu'Esther avait été infidèle. Mikael a alors pourchassé et tué le père de Klaus et toute sa famille, décanchant ainsi une guerre entre vampires et loups-garous qui s'est perpétuée à travers les âges. Pour rétablir l'équilibre, Mikael força également Esther à poser une maldédiction sur Klaus afin de "désactiver" son côté loup-garou. En représailles, blessé par sa mère, Klaus l'a tua devant les yeux de Mikael et informa ensuite sa famille de sa mort en accusant Mikael. Apparence physique Klaus est un personnage assez intéressant. Son poids et sa taille sont inconnues. Klaus a les cheveux châtains clair bouclés ainsi que des yeux bleu clair. En vampire comme humain, son anatomie est bien construit : pas très musclé et pourtant assez athlétique. Il semble être assez grand. Klaus possède un visage délicat et pourtant masculin, peut-être du au fait qu'il était une fois un gentilhomme au 15ème siècle, et bénéficiait d'un soin sur son visage. Klaus totalement rasé (ressemble à un ange avec un sourire coquin) et lorsqu'il a la barbe, il a un look plus mature. Son style vestimentaire est assez décontractée. *Au 10ème siècle, il s'est vu porté des chemises, des pantalon et des vestes. *Au 15ème siècle, il s'habillait en guerrier, portait un vêtement plus élégant et plus raffiné. *Au 20ème siècle, il utilisait le même style vestimentaire que dans le 15ème siècle mais en moderne. Personnalité |-|Loup-garou non déclenché= Alors qu'il était encore un loup-garou non déclenc hé, Klaus avait une vie compliquée, il était proche de Rebekah, sa jeune soeur qu'il appellait affectueusement "Bekah" ainsi que de ses frères Elijah et Henrik. Probablement, il avait une relation étroite avec ses autres frères Finn et Kol. Cependant, il avait une relation tendue avec son beau-père, Mikael ; il a été victime de violence physique et verbale de sa part depuis sa tendre enfance. Klaus a même admis à Rebekah que Mikael l'effrayait et lui cherchait constamment son approbation sans jamais la trouver. Sa mère, Esther, a tenté de calmer Mikael lorsqu'il était en colère contre Klaus, mais ne l'a jamais empêcher de l'humilier physiquement et mentalement. Ce Ces abus l'on conduit à ressentir de la jalousie pour ses frères et sœurs pour avoir leur approbation. Selon Elijah, Klaus était rempli d'amour et de vie avant qu'il ne devienne un monstre, et que tout ce qu'il a jamais voulu était d'être aimé en retour, en particulier par Mikael. Cette croyance que personne ne l'aimait et qu'il était voué à être seul était toujours le principal facteur qui a changé la personnalité de Klaus. |-|Vampire originel/Hybride originel= Son passé Niklaus Mikaelson/Chronologie/Moyen-âge|Moyen-âge Niklaus Mikaelson/Siècles charnières|Siècles charnières Son passé Année 1114 Klaus vivait avec Elijah et Rebekah en Italie quand ils firent la rencontre d'un homme nommé Alexander, un chasseur de vampire qui faisait partie des Cinq. Les Originaux ont alors passé beaucoup de temps avec lui afin de découvrir ses plans qui étaient de tuer les vampires, et Rebekah l'aimait. Alexander ne les soupçonnait pas d'être des êtres surnaturelles lorsqu'ils portaient leur anneaux de lumière du jour, leur permettant de marcher au soleil sans se faire brûler, contrairement aux vampires qui ont tué Alexander en public. Toutefois, lorsque Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah ont été invités à une fête chez Alexander, les membres des Cinq étaient présents et ont commencé à faire des victimes. La moitié de la lignée de loups-garous, ne pouvait être neutralisée par le poignard trempé dans la cendre du chêne blanc et au réveil, tous les Cinq, y compris Alexander ont été tués. Année 1359 Selon Elijah, Klaus a perdu beaucoup de son humanité, cachant sa solitude avec cruauté. Année 1492 Klaus devenu un noble anglais à la fin du 15ème siècle, a fait la rencontre de Katerina Petrova. Depuis plus de cinq cent ans il était en attente pour l'utilisation d'un rituel, mais elle a appris l'existence son plan avant qu'il ne puisse avoir lieu et elle l'a échappé, en prenant une pierre de lune avec elle. Alors qu'elle s'enfuyait, elle a rencontré un vampire nommé Rose, qui l'a trompée en la transformant en un vampire, Après que Katerina ait été transformé en vampire, Klaus a supposé que cette lignée était terminé avec elle et que la seule chance était de briser le sortilège. En représailles, Klaus s'est rendu en Bulgarie et a assassiné toute la famille de Katerina pour son mépris. Nouvelle-Orléans Année 1700 Pour aucune raisons connues, Klaus et sa fratrie ont navigué à travers le monde, puis sont arrivés à la Nouvelle-Orlaéns. En arrivant au large de la Louisiane, ils se sont nourris et tués tous les matelots qui sont montés sur leur navire. Année 1702 A venir... Année 1720 Klaus et Elijah ont aidé le gouverneur à construire les premières digues de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Année 1820 Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah vivaient toujours à la Nouvelle-Orléans, mais dans la résidence du gouverneur ; ils payaient le gouverneur en or pour garder le silence sur l'existence des vampires. Un jour, le gouverneur a organisé une fête pour les Mikaelson et celle-ci s'est achevée en drame lorsque Klaus, emporter par la rage, a jeté par-dessus les escalier, Emil, le fils du gouverneur. Les trois originels assistaient aux funérailles d'Emil, quand Klaus a vu un homme battre un jeune garçon. Klaus l'a sauvé et a décidé de le prendre en charge, le nommant ainsi Marcellus. Après les funérailles, il a fait face au gouverneur pour lui demander la liberté de Marcellus, mais n'ayant aucune réponse positif, il a étranglé le gouverneur jusqu'à ce qu'il lui accorde la garde du jeune homme. Année 1821 A venir... Année 1835 Marcel et Rebekah ont commencé à développé une petite romance, mais à l'encontre de Klaus. Celui-ci a donc formellement interdit de pousuivre leur romance. Cependant, cela n'a pas empêché Marcel d'essayer une fois de plus à séduire Rebekah, ce qui a conduit Klaus à punir Rebekah d'un coup de dague dans son coeur. Dans la même année, Marcel s'est fait tirer dessus par le gouverneur en essayant de libérer des esclaves, obligeant ainsi Klaus à le transformer en vampire pour le restant de sa vie plutôt que de laisser "son fils" mourir comme un être humain. Niklaus contre son gré, cède et répond à la volonté de Marcel. Année 1887 Klaus a retiré la dague de Rebekah, lui révélant avoir passé 52 ans endaguer. Quand elle lui a demandé à voir Marcel, Klaus sadique a révélé qu'il lui a offert un ultimatum. Soit vivre une longue vie humaine avec Rebekah et mourir ou devenir un vampire, mais rester loin de Rebekah. Il a choisi ce dernier. Année 1919 Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah fuient la Nouvelle-Orléans. Chicago Durant les années 1920, Klaus et sa sœur Rebekah étaient sur la piste de Mikael depuis près de 1000 ans. Ils se sont retrouvés à Chicago en 1922 où ils ont connus Stefan Salvatore, dont Rebekah est tombé amoureuse. Au début, Klaus détestait Stefan, mais lorsqu'il a découvert que Stefan était un "éventreur", ils sont devenus bons amis. Une nuit, un club a été attaqué, apparemment par la police, mais il s'est avéré que l'attaque a été commandité par Mikael. Avant son départ, Klaus a Contraint Stefan de l'oublier avec Rebekah. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point quitter Chicago, Rebekah a dit à Klaus qu'elle était fatiguée de courir et voulait resté avec Stefan. Klaus l'a alors forcé à choisir, et elle a choisi Stefan. En colère, il a neutralisé sa sœur avec un poignard de chêne blanc. The Originals Niklaus Mikaelson/Saison 1|Saison 1 Niklaus Mikaelson/Saison 2|Saison 2 Ses relations Apparences Saison 1 *''Le retour du roi'' *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Saison 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' Galerie d'images Voir aussi Catégorie:Originel Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Vampire Originel Catégorie:Famille Mikaelson Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Hybrides Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 Catégorie:Loup-garou Catégorie:Sorcier Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2